


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by easternCriminal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Loopholes, frisk stays in the underground, pacifist after a series of genocides and neutral routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: Two pacifists fight. Neither get what they wanted but both win. AKA Frisk stays in the Underground and learns to live while everyone works on a way to bring down the barrier





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after a series of Genocide and Neutral playthroughs

His great maw was shadowed as his head lowered itself, overcome in the darkness. Frisk looked up at the King of Monsters with fearful eyes as he extended his trident, over the small human. They had been at this for so long, Frisk’s own hand twitching, feeling dirty and grimy as they saw the deep gashes they had caused on the King’s fur, matted with blood and magic. Their own arms were burned up, and they could feel their own ribs bruising after getting smacked by the same bright red trident one too many times. 

Frisk collapses and cries. The being under the mountain halts, a loud metallic clang echoes through the room, bouncing off the sides of the barrier and a large sob sounds. 

“....what have I done?” He enfolds the tiny human with their massive body in a tight and fierce hug, and both of the fighters… no, both of the pacifists sit and sob in each others arms. 

Two pacifists fighting. Frisk never attacked a monster, they had tried that, taken the small ideas in the back of their head and made them a reality once, twice, several times. But this run, this run they had never let their hands get dusty, like abstinence they refused to harm another monster, never again, to the point where up until that moment they hadn’t thought that they would need anything tougher than their stick.

Asgore, who refused to take a soul from a human and make it part of himself, let it change himself, just to cross the barrier and murder six more innocents to open and barrier and plunge the weakened monsterkind into yet another war with the humans. Who had never had a human make it far enough to meet him, and who looked at the human and could only see his own failure to save two small children.

Two pacifists who thought they were ready to do what needed to be done in order to achieve their own goal. Who thought they were ready to kill to kill the other, murder the other and take the others soul.

Two pacifists cry in one another's arms for a long time. 

oOo

Asgore makes them tea and they sit in the throne room for a long time in quiet contemplation, both sore and melancholy and afraid of what should happen next. He end up going to the barrier and asking for Frisks assistance with taking all of the human souls and moves them down to the coffin room, carefully placing each cylinder in the correct coffin. One by one he tells the story of each fallen human, running his furry hand across their name and letting silent tears fall.

He tells Frisk in his own words briefly about the pain of losing his child, the only empty coffin sitting quietly in the front. The First Child. 

The two of them walk back to the barrier after they deposit the last soul and stare but cannot see the other side. Asgore heaves a world weary sigh.

“Human… I am a lonely old man who cannot ge because he has nothing left to live for.” He pauses, weighing his own words. “My hp is still low… should you want to take my soul, 

I would not mind. Undyne will be a good ruler I should think, with Alphys watching her and Papyrus to assure she doesn’t get too serious. Moster are smart and we will find a loophole, but I have no intention to keep you here against your will.” He bows his head. “One should at least make it across the barrier today.”

He braces himself for impact only to feel small arms wrap around his neck.

“...you would like to stay? Here?” 

“This is New Home.” Frisk says simply, and Asgore lets out a small chuckle.

“I did name it that I suppose. I would be honored to take care of you. We could be… we could be a family. I’ll show you the Underground and teach you how to fight, and each butterscotch pie with bedtime stories.” 

It is a beautiful day today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
